Forgotten
by Ryan Angel Linteah
Summary: I was gone, erased. I no longer existed to anyone in the world. I was just a memory, each word about me, was past tensed. He forgot me, he was the only thing that mattered, and he forgot me, and now I have to face the fact that I'm... Forgotten


**Forgotten**

Chapter One

Darkness

Hm... my second attempt at a FF7 story, I hope I can pull this one off better than Death. That one... was alright, I guess this one has to be better, the beginning is pretty good... I've been working on this one for quite a while now...

* * *

The darkness... no matter how hard someone tries, there will always be darkness in their hearts. Everyone knew that. It slowly consumes you, making you believe that you're not special, that you don't need love, but deep inside everyone knows that's not true. But what happens when the darkness wins you, everytime you fight back, and you become farther and farther from the one you love? Well, it happens, and it hurts. There are so many times, where I've lost myself and I wasn't able to get free. What else can I do? There's no light anymore, it's gone... disappeared from my life, and I'm not one anymore. I'm just a nobody, someone drifting in the darkness, someone that needs desperate help, but there's no one there, no one and I'm scared. Yeah, you heard me, I'm scared, for once in my life, I've never felt this emotion before, the fear of being alone. Alone... such a terrible word, a word that breaks my heart to know, that no one cares, that no one will come. I've been trying so hard, to get that feeling out, but it's stuck... in my heart, and I can't do anything about it. Why? Because I've given up... given up on life, what's the meaning of life without light to guide you? There is no light anymore, my life gone. No matter how hard I try, will it ever be enough to just get one simple ray of light back into my life. I wish it was true, I wish everything was, everything I fought for... was it worth it? I don't know, probably, probably not, but I realize, he was the only one I needed, the only one, he WAS my ray of light, and he always will be. You know what that emotion is? It's called love, and that's what we need to keep our hearts out of reach from darkness, but... there's this emotion inside that keeps me from love, and that emotion, is called pain... hurt... sadness... there are so many words to express what I'm feeling right now. 

_I knew he saw me... I KNEW it... but he chose to ignore me, he let me drown in my sadness, he let me drown into the darkness, and when I tried to get out, I failed miserably. I failed, I feel ashamed. How could anyone like me, think that I could end up with someone so strong as him? I don't know. My sister, Tifa, helped him, it was her that helped him not me, and for that... I'm pretty grateful, atleast, he's happier now, that's all that counts. Right? He's happy. _

I can try all I want to make myself smile, when I see him with Marlene and Denzel. I can try to act like everything's alright when I see him with Tifa. But deep inside, I know that... I'll never be the same, when I finally got out of that darkness, I realize, that, he's already forgotten about me. Did Tifa even know I was still alive? Why did Cloud have to act so distant? I guess he was always like that, but with Tifa, he seems so calm, so collected.

"TIFA!" I heard her scream, her soft gentle voice, flowing in the air.

Tifa smiled down at Marlene, her brown eyes so full of life, her smile so sincere.

I didn't think that, even seeing my sister Tifa, or even my favorite child Marlene, would make me feel so much pain... but I guess, it was possible. I stopped and watched them from the shadows, watching them smiling, and sharing their happiness with each other.

Tifa took Marlene's hand and started to lead her to the Sector 5 Slums, leaving me to stare at an empty scene once more... I didn't know how this was possible, that she couldn't sense my presence. I was... heartbroken, that none of them would sense me near, or even try to attempt to find me after I disappeared. It felt like death, in words, I was dead. Deep inside, I was dead, but my body lived on, as much as I didn't want it to. I wanted to die right there and now, but my determination refused to let me give up. What brought me back, I have no idea... Maybe it was him.

I reached up, feeling something slowly rolling down my cheeks, and I felt the one thing I thought I'd never do again. A wet, warm tear drop, was on my finger now, as I stared down at it. Before I knew it... more came, each drop falling onto the ground. I was crying.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Well... my computer is screwed right now... so that ruler thingy wouldn't appear... I don't know if that was a good start to this whole story or not... But, it was the best I could do, I'm stressed out, my parents are limiting me from the computer unless I get straight A's, so I'll be trying hard with school... anyways, I'll update ASAP.--Kristy


End file.
